Tell Me I'm Crazy
by Beck-dono
Summary: Koga's not the lovey dovey type nor is he the type to commit or settle down. And he really wasn't keen on moving in with his boyfriend so soon. But when you're living out of your car sacrifices must be made. He just didn't want to be the one to make them. A story of a headstrong relationship. AU Inuyasha/Koga.
1. Tell Me I'm Crazy

Hey all~ So as of late I've been re-watching Inuyasha episodes and FINALLY started watching the Final Act. But anyway that's what has inspired me to write this lovely piece. It's gonna be short 6 chapters tops. Also there's really not a lot of InuKoga slash on this site. So I thought I'd contribute c:

**:IMPORTANT:** This is set in an AU where demons and humans live among each other. Koga and Inuyasha have an already established relationship. Enjoy.

Tell Me I'm Crazy

Sure Koga's been mad before. Of course he has. Obviously he has. But never before has he been so, so, so completely livid!

Koga grit his teeth and snarled. This was such total bullshit! Just thinking about was enough to send him into a rage. He glared at his car as he came to a stop in front of it. He just stared at it. Then he proceeded to kick the shit out of it.

Kagome watched him from across the parking garage. She sighed and began to make her way over to him. Coming up behind him she frowned,

"Koga,"

"What?!"

He spun around in anger. Upon seeing Kagome's annoyed face he frowned and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Oh. Hey, Kagome. As you can see I'm busy making art so if you would,"

He made the shoo motions with his hand. Kagome glared and swatted his hand down.

"Shut up. You can't blame your car for your problems. Why don't you just go talk to him? It's not like he's even that pissed about it. You on the other hand."

Koga looked her in her face while she stared unimpressed at him.

"You're telling me he's not pissed?"

"Not a bit."

"Koga! You fucking useless mange ridden flea lovin' dick ass son of a bitch!"

Koga glared at Kagome as Inuyasha's voice echoed throughout the entire car lot. She gave him a sheepish smile then said something about her cat being sick and made a hasty exit. Koga grabbed Inuyasha's leg before it made contact with his face. He failed to see the half demon's fist as it hit him square in the throat. Koga flew in a coughing fit and fell to his knees.

Inuyasha smirked, "Yeah, take it you bitch."

The white haired man crouched down next to the wolf.

"Hey so do you wanna explain to me why you don't wanna move in with me and why I found out through Miroku, fucking Miroku Koga. That you called me a needy, stupid, whiney, annoying, bitchy, jackass. Oh and that 'Inuyasha better not show his face around here of he'll be neck deep in an ass beating of his life'? Explain this to me Koga, explain why I had to find out through Miroku that you've been talking shit, you little fucker."

Koga glared up at him, "You fucking bitch! You can't just throat punch dudes out of no where! Can you really even say you love me?!"

Inuyasha scoffed, "Fuck you, stupid ass. Just answer me you prick."

Koga moved into a sitting position, rubbing his throat. Inuyasha watched him and waited impatiently. Koga looked at him and sighed.

"Listen, I was wasted-"

"Whoa. What a shock. I didn't know you drank Koga."

Koga glared at Inuyasha's dry tone.

"Shut up. Anyway Miroku took me out drinking last night, I didn't even wanna go. Besides why should we move in together? And I always call you stupid n' shit. So what's your problem?"

Inuyasha watched him for a while. Then his face set into a glare. Koga felt the tiniest amount of regret for his words seep into his being. Inuyasha leaned forward, a snarl setting on his lips,

"My problem is you go blabbing to fucking Miroku, the biggest mouth the world has ever seen, about our shit. When did fucking Miroku become your confidant huh?"

Koga stared at him, "Are you jealous?"

Inuyasha let out a frustrated gurgle of noises, "No! You stupid ass! If I was jealous you think Miroku would be walking around today? His ass would be in the ICU! I'm pissed because you didn't just come talk to me about it. Dumb bitch."

Koga stared for a moment and took that moment to think. And then it clicked. He made a little "Oh" face and Inuyasha stood throwing his hand in the air. Koga stood up as well holding his throat and glaring , determined to not be in the wrong,

"Well I thought if I told you, you'd get pissed and I think I was right."

Inuyasha stared at him like he some retarded little kid.

"Course I'm gonna be pissed! But better me being pissed a little than how I am now, honestly."

Inuyasha sighed and walked over to Koga and kissed his neck gently. Koga could feel his face heating up. Even though him and Inuyasha had been together for three years he was still unused to him be affectionate. The way he'd grown up affection was unnecessary. Inuyahsa put both his hands on Koga's cheeks and looked him in the eye.

"If you didn't wanna move in with me you coulda' jus' said."

He kissed the wolf gently. And Koga could feel his whole face lighting up as Inuyasha pushed his leg between his own two. Inuyasha backed him up against his dented car. Koga grabbed the half demon's wrists,

"Hold it right there. You think you can distract me by trying to bone me in the parking garage?"

"It's worked before hasn't it?"

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

Koga snarled and pulled Inuyasha into a hard kiss. The half demon smirked and shoved Koga against the dented car. Koga laughed and let out a playful growl as he bit Inuyasha's ear. Inuyasha bit roughly into the wolf's neck causing him to buck on his leg. Koga looked at him a bit misty eyed,

"Weren't we just fighting?"

"Don't care."

"Me neither."

"I feel like you guys should care."

They both glared at the intruding voice. Sango frowned at them,

"Really you guys in a parking lot? C'mon you've got to have a little more integrity than this."

They both shook their heads. She sighed and frowned at them.

"Whatever. Inuyasha let's go, I've covered for your ass long enough. If you don't get back we're both going to get fired."

Inuyasha blinked, he had totally forgotten he was on break right now. He looked Koga in the eyes,

"Hey I'll catch you later. This isn't over yet, the conversation or you know, this."

He pointed between them. Koga smirked and bit his ear again,

"I got it you mutt."

Inuyasha smiled, he kissed Koga once more then walked away with Sango. Who was scolding him as they walked away. Koga watched him go with a faint smile on his face. He wondered what it was he was so pissed about a moment ago. Then it came back to him.

He frowned and forced himself not to punch his car. Of course he'd be pissed about that! Koga frowned at the pink slip he had pulled out of his pocket. He had been fired today. But that's not really what he was pissed about.

Sure it had something to do with it. But what really irked him was the fact that he would have nowhere to stay in a week. Meaning he'd have to ask Inuyasha. Meaning all that protesting about living together was just coming to bite him in the ass. This meant that Inuyasha had won. Shiiiiiiit.

**T.B.C. **

:D You guys like this? I'm not too sure this was just like the prologue hence why it's so short. But let me know if you wanna see more of this. To me their characters at this moment seem a bit OOC. Anyway lemme know if this is something you could get into. Thanks for reading c:


	2. Tell Me You Don't MInd

Thanks for the feedback c: Here's the next chapter.

Tell Me You Don't Mind

Koga glared as he got out of his car. The week was up and he had been living in his car for two days. He really couldn't understand why he got fired. So what if he called his bosses wife an insufferable shrew. He was always taught to be honest.

Koga shoved his hands in his hair and ruffled it in frustration. He truly hated relying on others. And Inuyasha was the worst. Koga knew he would boast and say "I told you so!" Koga grit his teeth, he had no other choice! He could ask Kagome but she was super annoying sometimes and it might be awkward living together considering they dated for like a year.

Koga walked into a seedy looking bar. He looked around for Inuyasha and frowned even more when he didn't see him. Sighing he sat at the bar and placed his head down on it. This was the pits.

"Koga?"

He turned his head to the side to stare at Sango. She smiled,

"I thought that was you, I wasn't sure though because your hair's down. Having a rough day hun?"

"More than you know."

"Sorry about it, you want a drink?"

Koga shook his head, "Naw, I'm gonna try and cut back for a while."

She smiled and nodded, "Inuyasha's taking care of some business with the boss but he ought to be right back."

Koga hummed and put his head in his palms. He looked around the bar; it was pretty late so only a few desperate souls remained inside. A door on the right side of the bar opened, Inuyasha stepped out looking annoyed. The dark haired man inside the room smirked as the half breed left. Inuyasha's ears perked up when he caught sight of Koga. A small smile appeared on his face as he slid behind the bar. He crossed his arms and stared at Koga.

"Well look who it is. Haven't seen your mangy face around here for a while."

Koga rolled his eyes, "Shuddap. When do you get off?"

"I dunno if I should say seeing as I haven't seen your dumbass for about four days."

Koga groaned and put his head on the bar, "I'm sorry alright? I just had things to take care of."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "That right?"

Koga nodded into the bar. Inuyasha sighed, what an annoying man. He had absolutely no idea what he saw in him. To be completely honest he didn't know how they lasted this long. They had even fought over the same girl at one point. Inuyasha watched Koga make groaning noises. He couldn't help but chuckle, he'd never understand why he liked Koga and he was okay with that.

Inuyasha ruffled Koga's hair causing the wolf to look at him with what looked like a pout on his face. Inuyasha laughed,

"I get off in ten minutes, you think you can wait that long?"

Koga nodded and swatted Inuyasha's hand off his head. The half demon snorted and went back to work. Koga laid his head in his arms as he watched Inuyasha go about his duties. He smiled into his arm, if he thought about it he was pretty lucky to have Inuyasha. Even if he was a total jackass.

Inuyasha put his leather jacket on and walked over to Koga.

"Hey numbnuts you up? Let's get going."

Koga nodded yawning and stood up, together they walked out into to crisp night air. Koga walked over to his car and leaned on it. Inuyasha followed his example. They just stood there for a while until Koga cleared his throat but it was Inuyasha who spoke first.

"So why'd you come to the bar tonight?"

He turned to look at the wolf demon. Koga looked away,

"What? I can't come pick you up from work now?"

"It's never happened before so Imma' say no."

Koga sighed and hung his head, "Hey I'm gonna tell you some shit right now and you gotta just keep quiet, alright?"

Inuyasha stared at him but he nodded, pushing his doubts to the back of his mind. Koga shifted his feet and continued to look down.

"So the reason I haven't been around lately is cuz' I got fired. Which of course was totally not my fault,"

"Of course."

Koga glared at the half demon who just smirked back at him.

"Anyway asshole, with no income I've got no place to stay. And I know I made a big deal out of it and everything but you know."

He looked at Inuyasha who just stared back at him. Koga glared and Inuyasha raised a brow. Groaning Koga looked back at the ground,

"You know! Like you think I can crash with you for a while? It'd just be till I can get another job and another place. I swear I wouldn't be in the way and it'd only be for a few days so-"

"Sure."

Koga looked at him mildly surprised. Inuyasha looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Why not? I was the one who wanted to move in together anyway right? So what's the big deal?"

Koga blinked, "Uh, well, yeah. Right. Okay."

He looked at the ground; he was still a little shocked Inuyasha would just accept him like that. Inuyasha watched Koga and shook his head. He pulled the demon into an embrace and he kissed his head kindly. Koga's cheeks flared up and he slowly hugged Inuyasha back. The half breed smiled and closed his eyes.

"You really are a moron."

Koga glared, "Shuddap."

Koga pulled away and looked anywhere but the half breed. Inuyasha watched him with a smirk,

"So you wanna follow me to my place in your car?"

"Sure."

Inuyasha nodded and got on his motorcycle. Koga climbed into his car sighing an air of relief. Luckily Inuyasha didn't know how messy he was or he might not have agreed so quickly. Koga followed the half breed in his car and felt nervousness creep up on him. Which was just ridiculous because what was there to be nervous about. Right?

It wasn't as if Koga had never been to Inuyasha's place before. But as he stood in the doorway it felt, different. Like if he entered now everything would change. Koga fidgeted in the doorway, maybe he really should just ask someone else. He was positive his cousins, Ginta and Hakkaku, had space in their gross apartment. Koga grimaced at the thought of living with his two moronic, but good hearted, cousins.

Inuyasha set his jacket on his table and looked back at Koga. The wolf demon was just fucking standing there. Fucking fidgeting. Sighing for what felt like the millionth time Inuyasha walked over to the black haired man.

"Listen if you don't want to then just go stay with Kagome or even Miroku. Ain't no skin off my back."

"Shut it mutt, I'm coming in. Just give me a second. Jesus."

Inuyasha just threw his hands in the air and walked into his bedroom.

"Never knew you were such a fucking princess."

Koga glared at the comment the half breed made. He frowned and looked away from the entrance, only in the slightest bit upset it didn't matter to Inuyasha who he stayed with. Taking a deep breath Koga stepped into the apartment and quickly threw his bags into one corner of the room. He looked around and silently sat on the couch. He ran his hands along his knees in an anxious way. He jumped a bit when Inuyasha walked out his room and sat down next to him.

They sat together in a very awkward silence until Inuyasha growled low in his throat. Koga glanced at him, a bit confused. Inuyasha met his gaze with a face of irritation.

"Are you gonna be like this the whole damn time?"

"Like what?"

"Fidgety and awkward and just fucking weird."

Koga glared, "Shut up. It's not easy you know, just giving up all my space and having to share it with a prick like you."

"Ha! I coulda' sworn it was me sharing my space with you."

Koga's glare intensified, "Are you tryna' pick a fight?"

Inuyasha groaned and laid his head on the wolf's shoulder, "No,"

Koga felt the familiar feeling of his face warming up slightly. He resisted the urge to lay his own head on the half demon's. Instead he settled for rubbing his hands along his own thighs anxiously. Inuyasha watched his hands move, he knew it wasn't easy for Koga. Course it wasn't, the man had grown up in a very strict home where any emotion other than pride was highly frowned upon. After all full-fledged demons had different expectations and standards to live up to.

But still! It was really difficult to be with someone who acted like being with you was a chore and unnerving. Though back in the beginning Koga would've flipped a shit if Inuyasha laid on him like this. In his eyes Koga was still very much like a child when it came to romantical things and the like. Inuyasha had worked real hard to get Koga and his relationship to where it was today. He was far too invested to just let it wither. He'd do just about anything to keep it afloat, even if that meant having to be gentle with the wolf. Although that was going to be hard, because his whole life people had called him a "gruff" type of man.

Sighing he gingerly nuzzled the neck next to his head. Koga jerked a little and tried to look at Inuyasha's face. This was of course impossible. He couldn't stop the question that came tumbling from his lips,

"Am I really being so weird?"

Inuyasha sat up and looked at him with an expression Koga couldn't place. He chuckled a bit and kissed the wolf kindly. Koga felt himself grow warm, Inuyasha was amazing. With just a kiss he felt infinitely better, though he still had some doubts. The half demon pulled back, to Koga's dismay which must've shown on his face because the gold eyed man laughed. Koga glared, failing to see the humor in this situation.

"Yeah, you're acting like a freak. But its okay, you're lucky I think it's cute."

Inuyasha stood and stretched. He tied his hair up quickly and looked back at the wolf. He grinned at his annoyed stare,

"So, you ready to sleep?"

Koga nodded and stood as well. Inuyasha walked into his bedroom with Koga following behind him. The blue eyed man looked around the somewhat messy room.

"So where am I gonna sleep?"

Inuyasha glanced back at him but continued to undress, "In here, duh."

Koga looked at his lightly scarred back then blinked. He blinked again as the words registered in his mind.

"Wuh-wait, you mean in here with you? Like together in your bed? Next to each other and shit? You know together?"

Inuyasha repressed another groan, "Why not? It's not anythin' new."

Koga looked away from his boyfriend, "It's different though…"

The half demon crossed his arms over his bare chest. He was now only clad in black pajama bottoms.

"How dipshit?"

The wolf demon tried to think of a logical reason. He found none. But damnit, it just was!

"Why do you need a reason? It just is! So I'll just sleep on the couch."

Koga moved to leave the room but was stopped by Inuyasha kicking his legs out from underneath his body. Grunting the wolf glared up at him,

"What the fuck?"

"Oh sorry, I have this habit of knocking down pussies whenever they act like big baby bitches."

Koga snarled, "Fine. But while your asleep I'm gonna kick the shit out of you and Dutch oven you in the morning."

Inuyasha's lip curled in disgust, "You're fucking sick."

Koga smirked, "Bingo, you asked for it. Dumb bitch."

**T.B.C.**

Guuuuhhhhhhh. I hate collegeeeeeeee. I apologize for such a long wait for an update. No excuses, just my apologies (cough college cough). Well I hope you still enjoyed this chapter, do you like where it's going so far? Anyway, catch ya' next time!


End file.
